Iseliandas - The Dark Age
by ZhangYuLian
Summary: "It's my fault. I didn't mean for them to invade your world." Matt looked guiltily at Vlad who eyed the floor then looked back up. "It's okay. This isn't your fault. You didn't know." He half smiled to Matt who nodded in response. Suddenly a voice broke the silence. "Now that you boys are done making-up, why don't we start planning our next attack?" Rated M for future chapters OC!
1. Prologue Part 1

**Iseliandas - The Dark Age**

**Prologue**

_The Dream World_

THE SOUND OF CRYING echoed throughout the neighborhood. It wasn't a cry of fear, agony or anger, but that of a newborn baby.

"It's out!" the midwife exclaimed as she held the baby in her arms. The newborn's eyes were wide open, its gem violet eyes glimmering in the light of multiple candles. It hollered as it's skin, alien to the new atmosphere outside it's mother's womb, was touched by the cold of night, although they were inside a lofty house. "Hand me the sisscors!" she directed. A young man, looking around eighteen or nineteen, possibly youger, snatched the metal sisscors and walked over carefully to where the midwife was. He knew what he had to do. He saw it multiple times, having accompanied some nurses and doctors in the past, volunteering to help them. That was how their community was run. Everyone knew each other and if anyone needed assistance with anything, someone was always there to help.

He carefully knelt beside the baby and gently put his hand under the umbilical cord. In an instant, the newborn turned its attention to him, its eyes still large and welled with tears. It stopped crying for a moment, as if with his touch, even though the cord wasn't exactly apart of it, the baby knew whose had it belonged to. The young gentleman smiled sweetly at the baby as it blinked its large violet eyes at him, observing his face and his hands. "It's okay", he whispered to the new born. "Everything's going to be okay."

With a steady hand, he opened the sisscors cut the cord, leaving a couple inches dangling from the newborn's navel. The baby suddenly cried again, now that it was completely apart from its mother.

The gentleman stood and backed away as the midwife took the child to a nearby table to clean off the blood and other gunk that was on its skin. He stowed the sisscors in a container filled with a blue liquid that emitted an alcoholic stench. Then the young man walked to the side of the bed, sitting next to his wife, who was still panting from the painful experience.

He held her hand reassuringling, caressing her silky soft skin with this dark Native American fingers. Then the midwife returned after several minutes, carrying a soft red bundle in her arms. "It's a healthy baby girl", she told them with a genuine smile.

She gave the baby to the wife and helped her lower the little thing onto her chest, where she could see her newborn's face. The baby girl's face was round, her cheeks a fluffy red tint. Her eyes were still open, but sleepiness evidently was beginning to take over. "She's so beautiful", the new mother whispered. Her eyes brimmed with joyful tears.

Her husband looked lovingly at his baby girl. His entire face was lit up with an everlasting hope, that this child would hold the key to a promising future-one without war and one without hurt or hate. Then, the new parents gazed into each other's eyes, momentarily forgetting the pain and surprise that engulfed their minds and hearts. The rest of the world disappeared and there was only the three of them, happily together and on a new journey in life. They did not know what the future would hold after today, but they surely would face it together, as one prideful, peaceful, united, loving family.


	2. Prologue Part 2

Iseliandas - The Dark Ages

**Prologue Part II**

_Bathory_

It was summer now and the streets were loitered with kids riding on bikes, young boys playing baseball and football on the lawns, the gals gossiping and chatting on the porches or on the side walks; the entire town of Bathory was alight with summer-like activities. Sitting on the porch of a small, but lofty and welcoming house was a young male accompanied by a young black-haired (obviously dyed) pale female with mantis eye sunglasses and middle aged blonde man who for some odd reason was wearing a crumpled top hat that looked "ugly" in modern day terms, completely unfit for the summer time weather. He didn't seem to mind the hat on his head, but his forehead was beginning to glisten with a thin layer of sweat, despite the fact that they were covered from the squanderingly atrocious heat.

The female took a sip of her lemonade, then wiped her head with a white handkerchief that was almost a spitting image of her skin tone. Her burgundy twitched annoyingly as a mosquito flew to her face and tried to make a quick meal. But it was unsuccessful nonetheless.

"So what do we do now?" the female asked. The heat was starting to get to her, despite her overly well-known patience. The other two looked at her, wondering the same thing.

The young male spoke first. "We could head over to the Crypt and hang out there with the others." He shrugged at his own suggestion. He too had sunglasses covering his eyes.

The female sighed. "I like the Crypt, because it is our haven, but I was thinking we could do something different this year. We went to the Crypt last year and the year before that for the summer", she pointed out. They continued to chit chat and ponder on what to do to pass the time of summer break from Stokerton University, or as their good friend October calls it, Stoker U!

The blonde haired man sitting next to them was the principal,of Bathory's high school. His crystal blue eyes shimmered, even in the shade of the porch. His face illuminated a friendly welcome and a face full of wisdom and knowledge. He was also the young man's uncle. "Why don't you two take a vacation somewhere?" he suggested. They looked at him, wondering about what he had just said.

"Wouldn't that expensive though?" The female asked. She finally took off her sun glasses to reveal a pair of dark and beautiful eyes.

"Don't worry about the expenses. I'll take care of that for the both of you. I wouldn't be president of the Elysian council if I also didn't have a lump some of money, now would I?" They all chuckled together.

"Alright, so where should we go?" The female asked. She stared at her boyfriend, waiting for his answer. He thought and replied, "I really don't know. What do you think?"

"Hmm...I've always wanted to go to England, to see the massive cathedrals and travel the River Thames. Do you want to go there Vlad?"

He nodded. "That sounds like an awesome place to visit." He took a sip from his own glass of refreshment, which had a Bloody Mary look to it. "But isn't that a Slayer hotspot Otis?" It hadn't mentioned too much about the Slayer Society in the _Compendium of Conscientia_, but from outside resources and his own conductive research, it turns out that a couple cities were inhabited by slayers, including London.

"That maybe so, but arrangements can be made so slayer interference won't be a problem." He winked at the two of them before collecting the plates and glass cups used for their luncheon.

"I guess it's settled then", Snow said cheerfully. Vlad smiled. He hadn't had a proper getaway since his parents died thirteen years ago. Having endured the torturous education systems of middle and high school, the trials, discovering his father and his true intentions, the bloodbath, Nelly's death, and (thanks to Lady Luck) surviving his third year in college, he was content on taking a couple days off in an unknown, yet adventurous and well-worth-seeing vacation area. With Otis kindly paying for the trip for the two of them. And future arrangements for a desirable stay-in and slayer-less security breaches, he and his girlfriend could rest peacefully and rejuvenate themselves for the impending tasks of college work and everyday life waiting for them when they would arrive back. Only they never really returned home.

The two clanged their glasses of refreshments together-blood and lemonade-a toast to relaxation and finally some time for them to spend quality time together.

On the other side of the world, in a small bamboo house mounted on pillars made of the same material, sat a young woman examining several plasma tv screens, observing the movements of several individuals. They had no idea that they were being watched. And by the time they would find out, it would be too late for them. They will have disappeared by then and there would be no trace of their sudden absence. Now all the woman needed to do was sit there and wait patiently until the signal was given.


End file.
